De retour chez soi
by priyangani
Summary: Quand le monde de la sorcellerie a besoin d'un ancien membre de l'Ordre.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Voilà ma deuxième fic publiée ici j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Auteur : Priyangani

Genres : action, humour (du moins j'essaye) 

Résumé : Tout est dit déjà dit dans l'accroche. 

Saison : SGA : aucune en particulier. HP : ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 et certains événements du 5ème, Sirius et Dumby sont vivants.

Disclaimer : les persos d'Atlantis et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : C'est la première fois que je m'essaye au crossover. 

Scène 1

Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de l'expédition Atlantis, sortit précipitamment de son bureau de la mythique cité, se trouvant dans la galaxie de Pégase.

L'alarme venait de se déclencher à cause d'une activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles.

Technicien : « On a un code d'identification.

C'est le SGC, Madame. Ils veulent une conversation vidéo.

Elizabeth : Baissez le bouclier et ouvez un canal. »

Le général Landry apparut.

Landry : « Bonjour Atlantis.

Docteur Weir, le président vous attend dans mon bureau.

Des connaissances à vous ont besoin de votre aide m'a-t-il dit.

Vous partez dans quinze minutes et ce, pour une durée indéterminée.

Elizabeth : Très bien Général, j'arrive. »

La communication fut coupée.

Elle se retourna vers son équipe fétiche qui venait d'arriver.

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard s'apprêtait à parler mais elle leva une main pour l'interrompre.

Elizabeth : « Je ne peux rien vous dire John. Pendant mon absence, je vous laisse le commandement d'Atlantis ainsi qu'à Rodney pour tout ce qui relève du domaine scientifique. »

Sans que personne n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle s'en alla en les laissant en plan avec des centaines de questions qui leur trottaient dans la tête.

Arrivée à sa chambre elle passa sa main sur le mécanisme d'ouverture et entra.

Lorsque la porte se referma, elle tira un sac de son armoire et commença à y entasser quelques affaires.

Elizabeth, en pensées : « S'il a fait appel au président, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un énorme problème. Et pour qu'il me fasse revenir….

Oh mon dieu, non !

Tout mais pas Lui.

Non çà ne peut pas avoir un rapport avec Lui. »

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boîte.

Dans celle-ci se trouvait son bien le plus précieux.

L'objet qui lui avait sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois.

Cela faisait près d'une vingtaine d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée mais une fois en main, une sensation de bien être s'empara d'Elizabeth et elle se souvînt comme si c'était hier des enseignements qu'elle avait reçus.

On vit Elizabeth chuchoter à l'instrument qu'elle tenait.

Elizabeth : « Ma chérie, s'il se passe ce que je pense, alors on va aller casser du Mangemort (sbires du mage noir = ennemis) et du mage noir comme au bon vieux temps toi et moi. »

Eh oui ! Elizabeth parlait à sa baguette puiqu'elle est une sorcière.

Elle est née de parents moldus (personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir) et a su à l'âge de onze ans qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle avait fait ses études à la très renommée école de magie, Poudlard.

Elle avait passé ses sept années de scolarité dans cette immense école où les secrets ne manquaient pas.

Avec ses amis de l'époque, ils avaient eu l'ambition de tous les découvrir.

Mais en vain.

Il y avait quatre « maisons » : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor qui ont pour emblème respectif un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion.

Elizabeth avait été placée dans cette dernière qui était en froid avec la maison des Serpentards.

Cette dernière attirait les jeunes sorciers fans de magie noire et abbhorraient tous les sorciers nés-moldus qu'ils appellent « Sang de Bourbe » ou bien « Sang impur ».

« Y'a qu'à regarder. Monsieur j'ai pris la grosse tête et je veux faire peur à tout le monde pour s'en apercevoir » se dit-elle.

En bonne « lionne », elle détestait tous les serpents.

Elle s'était tout de suite fait des amis.

Principalement des garçons, mais elle s'en fichait, étant elle-même une fille téméraire et aussi têtue qu'une mûle. Elle se distinguait grâce à son intelligence.

Ses amis et elle se faisaient appelés « les maraudeurs. »

Ils étaient cinq en tout : Remus Lupin (dont le surnom était Lunard), Sirius Black (le sien était Patmol), James Potter (son surnom était Cornedrue), Peter Pettigrow (lui, c'était Queudver) et elle-même.

Elle sourit en repensant à toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire et à toutes les règles qu'ils avaient enfreint.

Elle soupira.

« Bon ce n'est plus le temps des souvenirs. Je range ma baguette et j'y vais »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre avant de partir puis referma la porte.

Une fois arrivée en salle d'embarquement, elle dit au technicien de composer les coordonnées de la Terre puis descendit les marches qui la menait vers la porte.

SGA-1 l'attendait en bas.

Rodney : « Allez Elizabeth, dites-nous ce qui arrive pour que vous accouriez dès qu'on vous appelle.

Elizabeth : Sans vouloir vous offenser, Rodney, cela ne vous regarde en rien.

John , lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu : Allezzzzzzzzzzzz ! On le répètera pas, promis, juré, craché. Enfin… je ne cracherais pas ici, mais le cœur y est. »

Elizabeth lui souria puis le technicien lui dit que le vortex était établit et qu'elle pouvait passer.

Elle se dirigea vers la flaque bleutée mais se retourna avant de la franchir.

Elizabeth : « Prenez soins les uns des autres. »

Elle passa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis honteuse, j'ai oublié de poster un chapitre donc je reposte la partie manquante avec celle qui était déjà là. _

_Et pour me faire pardonner, un morceau de chapitre arrivera. _

_Priyangani. _

Arrivée dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC, elle descendit la passerelle et se posta devant le général Landry.

Landry : « Re-bonjour Elizabeth.

Suivez-moi, le président vous attend. »

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le cours trajet.

Une fois devant la porte, il la fit entrer puis referma la porte.

Elizabeth : « Bonjour Monsieur le Président.

Président : « Bonjour Docteur.

Un ami à vous est venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait lui aussi des... talents particuliers.

Elizabeth : Et quel est le nom de cet ami, s'il vous plaît ?

Président : Le professeur Dumbledore.

Il m'a dit mot pour mot : « Je l'attends à la limite de nos deux mondes dès qu'elle sera arrivée

chez vous. »

Elizabeth : D'accord. Je vous remercie Monsieur. »

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte quand la voix du président retentit.

Président : « Prenez soin de vous Elizabeth. Et essayez de nous revenir entière.

Elizabeth : Si je reviens tout simplement Monsieur, ce sera déjà beaucoup. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sortit à toute vitesse du complexe.

Ascenseur, contrôle à la sortie, puis, enfin, elle s'éloigna.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne.

Elle transplana jusqu'à Londres et plus particulièrement dans la petite ruelle à côté du bar appelé « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Elle entra et le vit.

Il était assis à une table et l'attendait.

Une longue barbe blanche et des petites lunettes s'étaient ajoutées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle s'approcha alors de la table, tira une chaise puis s'assit.

Dumbledore, la regardant : « Elizabeth. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Elizabeth, lui souriant : Moi aussi professeur. Même si ma présence est dûe à un problème de taille…

Dumbledore : Tu as toujours eu cette capacité de réflexion qui s'avère dans presque tous les cas exacte. »

Il marqua une pause puis lui dit.

Dumbledore : « Tom est de retour. »

Elizabeth soupira.

Dès qu'elle avait été appelée, elle s'était doutée que c'était à cause de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'elle était partie du monde des sorciers, elle avait dit à Dumbledore qu'elle ne voulait plus aucun contact avec le monde magique sauf si un malheur se produisait… ce qui expliquait sa présence au Chaudron aujourd'hui.

Elizabeth : « Je reprends ma place dans l'Ordre et je vous aiderai.

Dumbledore, souriant : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Il se leva.

Dumbledore : « Merci d'avoir abandonné tes… fonctions pour venir nous prêter main forte.

Elizabeth, se levant aussi : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

J'étais des vôtres pour la première bataille, alors de vous à moi, j'aurais très mal pris votre… non-demande quant à cette seconde guerre contre lui. »

Ils saluèrent le barman puis sortirent.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore l'emmena dans une rue perpendiculaire au bar puis s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui et frappa trois coups sur le sol.

La maison en face d'eux se coupa en deux pour laisser apparaître une immense bâtisse, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite : le 12, square Grimmaud.

« Que de souvenirs ! », se dit-elle.

Ils longèrent un couloir étroit.

Ils arrivèrent dans le vestibule.

Six jeunes s'y trouvaient.

Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Tous les quatre roux.

Une fille châtain foncé, les yeux dorés.

Et enfin, un autre garçon. Brun, les yeux verts.

Les six paires d'yeux la fixait d'un signe d'incompréhension.

Une porte venait de s'ouvrir derrière Elizabeth et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Elizabeth, regardant le garçon brun : « Oh mon Dieu…

Harry ?

C'est bien toi ?

Tu ressemble tellement à James.

Mais tu as les yeux de Lily.

Le jeune sorcier fixa le professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : « Je vous présente…

Voix : TIGRESSE !!!

Elizabeth se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras un homme brun qui la serrait très fort.

Elle se détacha puis s'écria à son tour.

Elizabeth : « PATMOL !!

Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Si tu savais.

Çà fait tellement lontemps.

Harry : Heu… désolé de vous interrompre dans ces joyeuses retrouvailles mais… qui êtes-vous ? »

Ce fût Sirius qui répondit.

Sirius, montrant en même temps les personnes qu'il nommait : « Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges… ou bien est-ce l'inverse… enfin bref, et Ginny… je vous présente Elizabeth Weir.

Elle était à Poudlard en même temps que nous.

Elizabeth : Enchantée.

Harry : Vous… connaissiez mes parents ?

Elizabeth, regardant Sirius : Je vois qu'il a hérité de la capacité de déduction de Cornedrue…

Oui, je les connaissais même très bien.

Nous étions de bons amis.

Enfin… j'étais surtout amie avec Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que j'ai connu ta mère.

Fred : Tigresse ?!

Georges : Sirius vous a appelé ainsi. Les maraudeurs sont des…

Fred : … animagi (sorciers qui apprennent à se transformer en animaux)… et vous trainiez avec les maraudeurs, vous venez de le dire.

Georges : Vous êtes un animagus !

Elizabeth, ironique : Me voilà démasquée !!!

Harry : Et le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de venir parce que …

Elizabeth : J'ai mon diplôme d'auror (sorte de policier mais chez les sorciers) et j'ai fait partie de l'Ordre lors de la première guerre.

Hermione : Tous les aurors ont un point fort particulier******... **Quel est le vôtre ?

Elizabeth : Sans contestation, la métamorphose. Mais j'en ai beaucoup d'autres.

Sirius : Si vous avez fini votre petit interrogatoire, je pourrais peut-être montrer sa chambre à Tigresse.

Dumbledore : Je vais prévenir les elfes que nous dinerons dans une heure. »

Tout le monde se dispersa.

(Du côté de Sirius et ******d'********Elizabeth**)

Ils montèrent les escaliers puis entrèrent dans la seconde chambre sur la droite.

Sirius se dirigea vers le lit puis s'assit.

Elizabeth sortit les quelques vêtement******s** qu'elle avait emportés.

Sirius : « Excuse-les. Ils ont grandis beaucoup trop vite et sont devenus très méfiants envers les étrangers.

Elizabeth : T'inquiètes Patmol. Je les comprends. N'oublies pas qu'on l'a vécu nous aussi ce sentiment de méfiance. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit à son tour.

Elizabeth : « Je suis désolée ******de n'avoir pas cru en toi…**

Sirius : L'important, c'est que tu saches la vérité et que l'on soit tous ensemble pour combattre Voldemort.

Elizabeth : Il ne manque que Cornedrue et Lunard pour que les maraudeurs soient tous réunis.

Sirius, souriant : Non Tigresse. En fait… il ne manque que James. Lunard fait également parti de l'Ordre. »

Elle lui fit son plus grand sourire.

Elizabeth : « Lunard est ICI ? J'ai hâte de le voir ! Comment se passent ses transformations ?

Sirius : Pas toujours très bien je dois dire. Et puis… il est toujours autant crevé le lendemain quand il revient à lui.

Elizabeth : Oh… à la prochaine pleine lune on pourrait rester avec lui ? Comme au bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce que ******tu** en dis ?

Sirius : Tout à fait d'accord ! » ******Dit-il en l'enlaça très fort. **

******« Je te le redis, je **suis content que tu reprennes ta place parmi nous. »

(Du côté des autres)

Tous se dirigèrent vers la cuisine puis****** s'y **installèrent.

Harry : « Cette femme… elle faisait donc partie des maraudeurs ?

Dumbledore : En effet Harry. Elle a ******passé** toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. D'ailleurs vous me faites beaucoup pensé à elle, Miss Granger.

Comme vous, elle est née de parents moldus, avide de savoir, terriblement douée pour la sorcellerie, toujours prête à aider les autres, une griffondor dans toute sa splendeur… malgré ses différentes incartades au règlement, à cause des maraudeurs.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a valu de ne pas devenir Préfète-en-Chef ! Elle passait tellement de temps en retenue avec ton père et ton parrain qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de gérer son nouveau statut.

Enfin bref, après ses ASPICs (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) , elle est rentrée en formation d'auror avec James et Sirius.

Ils sont tous les trois ressortis ******avec** leur diplôme en ******poche... Elizabeth en est même ressortie au rang de "major" de sa promotion.**

La menace de Voldemort planait toujours sur notre monde. J'ai alors demandé au groupe de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix que je venais de créer. Ils ont tout de suite acceptés.

Mais lorsque tes parents sont morts... ******que Sirius ********a******** été emprisonné** et que la menace n'était plus présente******...** elle a souhaité se retirer dans le monde moldu afin de panser ses blessures morales en plus ******de** celles physiques ******qui lui restaient de sa désagréable **confrontation avec Voldemort.

Elizabeth est un atout non négligeable pour nous, et elle était déjà présente lors de la première guerre. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à elle.

Hermione : Et qu'a-t-elle fait là-bas ?

Dumbledore : Elle est devenue une grande diplomate et s'est établie aux Etats-Unis. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

Sirius et Elizabeth passèrent la porte de la cuisine en riant et prirent place.

Elizabeth : « C'est bon Harry ? Tu as su ce que tu voulais sur moi ?

J'espère, professeur, ******que vous lui avez dit******** que **du bien !

Fred : Alors comme ça, vous étiez avec les maraudeurs… on avait donné quelque chose à Harry en troisième année.

Une chose qui vous a bien servi lors de votre scolarité. Nous l'avions volé dans le bureau de _Rusard. _

_Georges a même été obligé d'essayer de détourner son attention pendant que je prenais ce fameux parchemin vierge. _

_Vous auriez vu sa tête…_

Georges fit la moue.

Harry sort de sa poche le fameux parchemin.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se fendit d'un large sourire.

Elizabeth : « La carte du maraudeur ! James serait heureux que tu l'aies Harry. Et j'entends ta mère d'ici : « C'est çà James ! Vas-y encourages-le à faire des bêtises ! Oh comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse et faire un enfant avec un homme aussi immature ! » Et là, elle serait partie en soufflant et en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Des bruits de portes qui claquent, de******s** voix qui s'élèvent ainsi que des rires.

******La porte **s'ouvre et quatre personnes entrent dans la cuisine.

Ces ******derniè********r********e********s** restent bouche bée.

Elizabeth : « Ben quoi, on ne me reconnaît plus ? J'ai tant ******changé **que çà ? «

Ce fût Remus Lupin qui brisa le silence.

Remus : Ouah, Tigresse ! Si je m'attendais à te****** voir** !

Viens dans mes bras ma chérie. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui sauta dessus.

Elizabeth : « Contente de te revoir Lunard ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Remus : Toi aussi ma chérie, toi aussi. »

Elle se détacha de Remus et alla serrer Tonks contre elle.

Elizabeth : « Nymphadora, ******çà******** me fait également plaisir de te revoir**. Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ?

Tonks, dont les cheveux prirent une teinte rouge signe de son agacement : Je te pardonne parce que ******çà** fait plus de quinze ans que l'on ne s'est pas vues mais par pitié NE M'APPELLE******S** PAS NYMPHADORA !

Elizabeth : Oh je n'avais pas oublié… mais j'adore te voir en colère et regarder tes cheveux changer de couleur ! »

Elle s'avança ensuite vers les Weasley.

Molly la serra dans ses bras.

Molly : « Lizzie Weir ! Çà fait un sacré moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? Tu es retournée chez toi, c'est ******çà** ? Comment ******çà** se passe ?

Oh Merlin, tu es encore plus maigre qu'avant ! Tu ne te nourris donc pas ?

Crois-moi je vais te remplumer le temps que tu passeras ici ! »

Elle la laissa en plan pour aider les deux elfes aux fourneaux.

Arthur : « Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Molly n'a pas vraiment changé ! Toujours aussi expansive !

Elizabeth : C'est c'que j'ai pu voir ! Alors comme****** çà** vous êtes ******toujours** ensemble !

Remarque, quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai vu ces quatre têtes rousses, je me suis tout de suite dit****** qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'êtres que le fruit de votre **œuvre !!

Ron : Une minute ! Vous vous connaissez ?

Arthur : Oui Ron. Si ta mère n'avait pas été enceinte, nous aurions rejoint bien volontiers l'Ordre, lors de la première guerre.

Nous nous sommes tous connus à Poudlard. Ta mère et moi avions une année de plus qu'eux.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit Elizabeth, mais… Severus Rogue fait parti de l'Ordre.

Elizabeth : Quoi ? Ce mordu de magie noire nous a rejoint ? En plus, je croyais qu'il avait reçu la marque des Mangemorts…

Sirius, grognant : Il joue les espions pour nous.

Molly : Le dîner est servi ! »

D'un coup de baguette, elle dressa la table et servit tout le monde.

Le ******dîner** se passait dans une ambiance bon enfant entre les rire des uns, et les pitreries des autres.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : « Elizabeth, Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes. Il faut les détruire. Je voudrais que toi, Remus et Sirius vous partiez à leurs recherches. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'Harry et ses amis devaient ******s'en **charger****** mais **vu que vous êtes tous là, ce sera vous.

Elizabeth : Et puis, ils doivent ******finir** leur septième année et passer leurs examens. Pour moi c'est ******d'accord. **»

La fin du repas approchait.

Elizabeth s'adressa alors à Sirius.

Elizabeth : « Alors dis-moi Patmol, tu as toujours cette salle ******d'entraînement au deuxième **?

Sirius : Oui. Je t'accompagne ! Je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles après ******vingt** ans sans magie. »

Ils sortirent de table pour se diriger vers cette salle.

Les jeunes se regardèrent ******puis** se précipitèrent à leur suite.

Après tout, les entraînements ne sont pas privés.

Et puis, ils voulaient voir comment se débrouillait cette Elizabeth.

Hermione quant à elle se compara à cette femme. Elle se dit que si elle avait réussi à devenir auror, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle, n'y parvienne pas.

******Après** tout, elle était quand même une excellente élève !

Tout ce petit monde arriva à la dite salle puis entra.

Les jeunes prirent place sur les bancs et les deux adultes allèrent au milieu de la pièce.

Elizabeth : « Droit d'utiliser tous les sorts sauf le sortilège de mort car on ne servirait plus à grand-chose une fois six pieds sous terre.

Sirius : ******Cà** me va. »

Elizabeth quitta sa veste et se retrouva donc en jean et en débardeur noir tout simple.

Le petit combat amical s'engagea.

Sirius : « Stupé…

Elizabeth : Exparlliarmus ! »

Sirius vola à travers la pièce et alla atterrir contre le mur.

Il se releva tant bien que mal puis lança.

Sirius : « J'avais oublié la légilimencie. On reprend. »

Ils se sondèrent du regard puis Sirius lança un « Exparlliarmus » dévié par un « Protégo » d'Elizabeth.

Celle-ci lança un sort informulé.

Sirius : « Protégo ! Exparlliarmus ! »

La baguette d'Elizabeth s'envola de ses mains pour atterrir aux pieds des jeunes présents.

Elle sourit méchamment.

Elizabeth : « Tu viens de faire une erreur monumentale Patmol. »

Elle fixa Sirius.

On vit celui-ci s'élever dans les airs et aller se cogner contre le mur pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes.

Elizabeth : « Enfin mon chéri. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis plus dangereuse sans baguette qu'avec.

Elle prononça un « Accio baguette » et celle-ci retourna dans la main de sa propriétaire.

Elle tourna la tête tout en fixant Sirius du regard ce qui le fit aller sur le mur d'à côté, toujours à cinq mètres du sol.

Sirius tomba encore une fois lourdement sur le sol.

Il en avait mal au dos.

Sirius : « Aie-euh ! C'est moi ou tu as réussi à concentrer tes pouvoirs dans la totalité de ton corps ?

La dernière fois, tu n'en étais qu'aux mains.

Je n'étais pas au courant que tu savais faire ******çà******! »

Sur ce, il se transforma en chien.

Elizabeth compris tout de suite son manège, elle souria et se transforma elle aussi en animagus.

En moins de deux secondes, les adolescents se retrouvèrent derrière un magnifique tigre blanc.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et ils virent des yeux verts.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth.

La tigresse leur… souriait… oui elle avait bien un sourire !

Elle s'avança vers Sirius et les deux animaux se mirent à se mordiller et à se battre.

La trigresse avait tout le temps le dessus.

Lorsque pour la cinquième fois le chien se retrouva sous la tigresse, il reprit sa forme humaine.

La tigresse avança sa tête jusqu'à ce que son museau touche le nez de Sirius puis reprit son apparence à son tour.

Elizabeth : « Et comme d'habitude, la tigresse a réussi à vaincre le chien. »

Sirius entoura la taille d'Elizabeth de ses mains et la fit basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

Sirius, souriant : « Et comme d'habitude Sirius a réussi à renverser Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, souriant aussi : Heureusement pour toi que c'était un combat amical sinon… je t'aurais achevé mon ami ! »

Elle le repoussa puis se leva.

Elizabeth : « La prochaine fois, je fais apparaître moi-même mon concurrent. J'aime pas me battre contre toi, je n'ai pas envie de te ******faire** du mal Patmol. (Aux jeunes) La démo est terminée.

Tous les jeunes sortirent sauf Hermione et Ginny.

Hermione : Vous… vous avez des pouvoirs sans même utiliser votre baguette ?

Elizabeth : Effectivement. Je n'aime pas le fait que notre vie dépende de notre baguette. Imagine si tu la perds lors de la guerre, tu es morte.

J'ai appris à répartir ma magie dans mon corps si jamais je n'avais plus ma baguette. »

Hermione était vraiment impressionnée.

Elizabeth vit son air d'envie d'apprendre et elle lui dit.

Elizabeth : « Miss Granger ?

Hermione : Oui ?

Elizabeth : Ca vous tente de commencer à apprendre aujourd'hui avec votre amie ? Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sûre que vous réussissiez à maîtriser correctement lorsque la guerre sera là mais… il faut bien commencer à un moment non ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

Elles vinrent se positionner au milieu de la pièce et Elizabeth commença à expliquer simplement cette reconcentration de pouvoir.

******Elizabeth passa deux heures à expliquer... ayant souvent des interruptions de la part des deux élèves... ** ******Le moment de la mise en pratique avait sonné, elle s'avéra être une catastrophe... Hermione et Ginny se consolèrent en se disant qu'elles** pourraient continuer à apprendre lorsqu'elles reviendront pour les vacances. Enfin, si Elizabeth était au Square Grimmaud et non en train de courir les routes à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Pendant ces deux heures, dans le salon de la demeure des Black, les jumeaux essayaient d'inventer de nouvelles farces, Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échecs version sorciers et Sirius… ben lui, il était dans ses pensées.

Il venait de parler d'Elizabeth avec les jeunes. Du fait qu'elle était la seule au milieu d'une bande de garçon.

Là, il leur avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, qu'Elizabeth avait un sacré caractère mais que même si elle était accro aux devoirs, elle se laissait volontiers tenter à faire de bonnes blagues.

Il leurs avait raconté quelques anecdotes puis Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien.

Qu'il avait été vraiment très impressionné par sa démonstration et puis il était content de rencontrer une autre personne ayant connue ses parents.

Sirius fût tiré de ses réflexions par les trois filles qui descendaient les escaliers et qui allaient s'installer dans le canapé, chacune ayant un livre à la main.

Les occasions de se reposer étant rares, ils savouraient tous ce moment d'inactivité.

Le lendemain reprenait les cours à Poudlard. Et tous les jeunes à l'exception des jumeaux allèrent se coucher tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione : « RONALD ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es lent ! C'est pas possible !

Ron, doucement à Harry : C'est le fait qu'elle soit Préfète-en-chef qui la met dans un état proche de l'hystérie ?

Hermione : J'AI ENTENDU RONALD ! ET SACHES QUE JE NE SUIS PAS HYSTERIQUE MAIS SI JE NE ME PREOCCUPES PAS DE TON AVANCEE ON RISQUE DE LOUPER LE TRAIN !! »

Elle les planta là tout les deux alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient d'arriver au mur qui les mèneraient au quai 9 ¾.

Ils vérifièrent qu'aucun moldu ne regardait puis passèrent à travers le mur.

Çà y est, ils y étaient.

Le Poudlard Express se tenait devant eux.

Ils montèrent à bord puis trouvèrent un compartiment vide.

Ils chargèrent leurs bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes puis s'assirent.

Harry leur lança un sourire puis se mit à parler.

Harry : « Puisque nous sommes seuls je voulais vous poser une question. Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle ?

Ron : Eh bien… c'est une très belle femme.

Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel : Tu es désespérant Ronald. Harry parlait au niveau du combat sombre crétin.

Ginny et moi avons voulu savoir comment elle arrivait à pratiquer la magie sans baguette… elle a même commencé à nous l'enseigner.

Je crois qu'elle avait l'air heureuse de partager son savoir avec nous.

Ron : Maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de bien s'y connaître en duels. Et puis si c'était une ancienne auror, je pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance au niveau des combats.

Ginny : Tu as vu comment elle s'est battue avec Sirius ? La technique qu'elle avait ? Et puis tu l'as entendu ? Elle est légilimens. Franchement, je pense que l'on a rien à craindre.

Harry : C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Et puis, Remus, Sirius et vos parents la connaissent.

Sans compter le professeur Dumbledore. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la vendeuse de bonbons passa devant le compartiment.

Les deux garçons, sous le rire des filles se précipitèrent pour aller la dévaliser.

Ils revinrent tous les deux avec des poignées de bonbon de toutes sortes de parfums.

Pendant qu'ils se goinfraient de bonbons, Ginny posa une question.

Ginny : « Eh ! Vous savez qui Dumbledore a choisi pour assurer le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (abrégé en DCFM par la suite).

Harry : Non. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas encore un « envoyé » de Voldemort.

Hermione : Remus était vraiment un bon prof. C'est dommage que les parents ne le veulent plus.

Ron, la bouche pleine : Dommage churtout qu'il choit un loup-garou et qu'il parte à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Hermione : Bon je vous laisse. Je dois aller dans le wagon des Préfets-en-Chef.

Elle se leva et s'en alla.

Le train arriva une demi-heure après qu'Hermione soit partie.

Ils descendirent tous et la rejoignirent sur le quai lorsqu'ils entendirent une grosse voix.

Voix : « Toutes les premières années, venez me voir. Vous allez me suivre et vous faites attention de ne pas vous perdre. »

Les quatre compères se dirigèrent vers leur ami géant.

Ron : « Salut Hagrid !

Hagrid : Bonjour les enfants ! Vous allez bien ?

Tous : Oui, oui.

Hermione, baissant un peu la voix : Hagrid, connaissez-vous une certaine Elizabeth Weir ? Le professeur Dumbledore l'a appelée pour intégrer l'Ordre.

Hagrid : Pour ré-intégrer l'Ordre tu veux dire ! Elizabeth a été l'une des premières personnes à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix avec les maraudeurs. Je l'ai connue à Poudlard et elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi.

Elle ne me voyait pas comme un monstre comme tous les autres. (Hagrid est un demi-géant)

Elle était extrêmement intelligente et très douée en sorcellerie.

Je sais ce que vous pensez les enfants mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est vraiment digne de confiance. »

Sur ce, il partit avec les premières années et les jeunes partirent de leur côté.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, un brouhaha sefit entendre.

La répartition des élèves commença et se termina trente minutes plus tard.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole afin de prononcer son discours de début d'année.

Dumbledore : « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Tout d'abord permettez-moi de mettre au clair quelques points au sujet de notre règlement.

Tout d'abord, interdiction formelle d'aller vous promener vers la forêt interdite ni dans les couloirs de l'école à partir de 22h.

Seuls les Préfets-en-Chefs de chaque maison auront le droit et ce, afin d'effectuer des rondes.

Ensuite, notre très respecté Monsieur Rusard a encore ajouté des règles que je vous ai accroché sur le mur en entrant dans la salle.

Enfin, je pense que vous êtes maintenant tous au courant du retour de Voldemort.

C'est pourquoi, je vous demanderais de faire très attention à vous et de respecter le règlement à la lettre.

Etant donné le contexte dans lequel on se trouve, j'ai demandé à un ancien auror d'assurer les cours de DCFM. Votre nouveau professeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver alors… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Les portes de la grande salle venaient de s'ouvrir brusquement laissant apparaître une personne portant une longue cape noire munie d'une capuche d'où l'on pouvait voir de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés qui dépassaient.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews !

Enjoy :

Sous cette cape, on apercevait un long jupon noir ainsi que des bottes à semelles compensées (à peine cinq centimètres) et des morceaux de métal accrochés dessus (faut imaginer des new rock en fait…).

Lorsque cette femme, parce que c'était une femme c'est sur, fut arrivée devant le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci… lui fit un baise-main.

La femme enleva sa cape.

Ron, murmura : « Eblouissante ! »

Harry : « J'allais le dire ! »

Elle se retourna.

Cette femme était vraiment splendide.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient épais et lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Une frange épaisse partait sur le côté de son visage.

Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus-verts, entourés de noir et des lèvres de couleur pourpre.

Elle était habillée d'un jupon noir et d'un corset de la même couleur que son rouge à lèvre qui soulignait sa taille fine et sa poitrine généreuse.

Un fin voile noir lui recouvrait les épaules.

Dumbledore : « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Je vous présente le professeur Patti Drunard, qui aura le dur travail de vous enseigner les DCFM !

Maintenant qu'elle est arrivée, je ne peux que vous souhaiter un très bon appétit à tous ! »

Il frappa dans ses mains et un somptueux diner apparut.

Ron, comme à son habitude dévora littéralement son repas.

Hermione discutait gaiement avec Ginny et Harry, lui, eh bien il mangeait autant que Ron.

Une voix malveillante leur parvînt.

Voix : « Tiens, tiens. Weasmoche et le balafré en train de s'empiffrer… pour changer. Remarque, avec toutes les bouches Weasmoches qu'il y a à nourrir et vu le salaire misérable de ton père, çà ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que tu te rattrapes ici.

Hermione : On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis la fouine.

Quand on sonnera Mangemort, tu pourras venir. »

Le blond se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

Drago : « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sale sang-de-bourbe ou tu vas le regretter.

Hermione : Oh et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demander à tes deux acolytes sous-doués de me lancer un sort à leur portée ?

Y'a que la vérité qui fâche Malefoy. »

Ils se défièrent du regard durant deux bonnes minutes puis Drago partit avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Hermione, se rasseyant : « Les gars, dites-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas lui faire de mal ?

Harry, souriant à pleine dents : Parce qu'il a beau avoir retourner sa veste, il a une réputation à tenir s'il ne veut pas se faire tuer par Voldemort ou son père. »

En effet, le Serpentard avait rejoint l'Ordre durant l'été lorsque son père lui a dit qu'il allait devenir un Mangemort à la fin de l'année juste avant la bataille.

Et vu qu'il n'avait pas envie de suivre le chemin tout tracé auquel son père le destinait, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était tourné vers Dumbledore afin qu'il l'aide.

Il apprit que son parrain, le professeur Severus Rogue, qui était lui aussi un Mangemort, était un espion à la solde de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier demanda alors à Drago d'espionner l'ennemi pour lui ce qu'il accepta non sans crainte.

Lorsque Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient su le retournement de Malefoy, ils avaient été assez réticents à lui accorder leur confiance.

Mais en un été, il leur prouva sa fidélité à l'Ordre et fût accepté par le petit groupe malgré les boutades qu'ils se lançaient toujours… pour ne pas perdre l'habitude lorsqu'ils seront à Poudlard disaient-ils aux adultes.

Lorsque le repas fût terminé, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, Hermione leur disant qu'elle aurait des quartiers à elle en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, pusi elle alla s'occuper des premières années.

Les garçons montèrent dans la tour des Griffondor, tandis qu'Hermione devrait se rendre dans les quartiers attribués aux Préfets-en-Chef.

Tous dormirent d'un sommeil de plomb.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews. _

_Voici une p'tite suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent, se douchèrent et s'habillèrent afin d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous rejoints, ils s'installèrent à leur table.

Ron : « Hermignonne, qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ?

Hermione : Arrête de m'appeler comme çà Ron.

On a DCFM. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va nous apprendre cette prof.

Harry : Ce que j'espère surtout c'est qu'elle a conscience du retour de Voldemort et que ce n'est pas une Ombrage numéro deux avec un cours sans pratique et sans baguette.

Ron : Mouai. T'imagines devant Voldemort si on ne sait pas se battre mais qu'on peut lui réciter le livre par cœur… il va nous tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. »

Ils finirent de déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

Leur professeur vînt leur ouvrir la porte.

Les élèves entrèrent et virent qu'aujourd'hui, elle portait un jupon et corset rouge sang.

Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés mais quelques mèches folles dépassaient.

Patti : « S'il vous plaît je voudrais un peu de silence. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et alla rejoindre son bureau. Et là, devant les élèves stupéfaits, elle s'asssit non pas sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière son bureau mais sur celui-ci même et croisa les jambes.

Patti : « Comme vous l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore hier soir, je suis Patti Drunard et j'aurais la lourde tâche de vous enseigner les DCFM.

Cette année étant une année très importante pour vous. Non seulement parce que vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin, mais aussi parce que Môsieur-j'ai-pris-la-grosse-tête est de retour et, comme vous vous en doutez tous, il va venir nous tuer.

C'est pourquoi, vous n'ouvrirez pas vos livres de l'année.

En revanche, vous aurez toujours vos baguettes et vos cerveaux avec vous.

Je serai intransigeante sur ces derniers points. »

Hermione leva sa main.

Patti : « Oui miss ???

Hermione : Granger Madame. Le ministère a établit un programme bien spécifique.

Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas vous en servir !

Patti, sautant de son bureau pour rejoindre celui d'Hermione : Eh bien, voyez-vous miss Granger, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le ministère ne se trouve pas dans cette école donc de là où il est, je doute qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette classe.

Et puis, ce n'est pas le ministère qui va vous faire le cours, mais moi.

Donc, étant donné que c'est MON cours, JE décide de ce que vous apprendrez cette année surtout avec Voldemort qui est de retour.

Vous apprendrez donc comment vous battre, sans règle, sans pitié pour votre adversaire parce que vous pouvez être sûr qu'eux, n'auront aucune pitié pour vous.

En somme, vous devrez vous battre en vous mettant dans la tête que ce sera soit eux, soit vous qui finirez vainqueurs de votre petit combat. »

Toute la classe regarda cette femme leur dire clairement qu'elle allait enfreindre le règlement afin de leur apprendre à survivre et à sauver leur monde.

Un élève leva la main.

Patti : « Oui Monsieur ?

Seamus : Finnigan. Mais… vous n'avez pas peur des représailles du ministère ?

Patti commença à rire.

Patti : « Peur des représailles ? Noooooonnn ! En fait j'ai fait tellement d'entorses au règlement dans ma vie et dans mon ancien métier que je suis sûre qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas pour si peu !

D'autres questions ?

Miss Granger ?

Hermione : Tous les aurors ont un atout.

Quel est le vôtre ? »

Patti : « Sans contestation la métamorphose. Mais j'en ai beaucoup d'autres. »

Patti lui sourit puis dit.

Patti : « Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais on a un cours de défenses à faire.

Alors qui peut me dire le nombre de sortilèges impardonnables, leurs noms, leurs effets et leurs fomules.

Hermione leva encore une fois la main.

Patti : « Je sais que vous connaîtrez toutes les réponses de mon cour Miss Granger, vous avez une sacrée réputation qui vous précède.

Mais je vais interroger d'autres élèves si vous me le permettez.

Monsieur Londubat, par exemple.

Neville : Euh… eh bien. Il en existe trois. Il y a… euh… l'Impérium.

Celui qui utilise ce sortilège doit être un sorcier puissant car il permet de contrôler le sorcier victime.

Et euh… la formule c'est _impero_.

Patti : Très bien Monsieur Londubat. 30 points pour vous.

Monsieur Weasley ? Un autre impardonnable.

Ron : Le doloris. L'effet c'est une intense douleur dans tout le corps comme si des poignards s'enfonçaient dans tout le corps. Et la formule c'est _endoloris_.

Patti : C'est exact. Et petite précision : les poignards sont chauffés à blanc.

30 points pour vous Monsieur Weasley.

Monsieur Potter, le dernier impardonnable je vous prie.

Harry : Le sortilège de la mort. L'effet est… eh bien mortel comme l'indique son nom. La formule est _avada kedavra_.

Patti : Encore 30 points pour Griffondor.

Bon eh bien maintenant vous allez me sortir un parchemin et une plume.

Attendez… (ils virent la prof se concentrer durant cinq secondes et ce qu'elle avait demandé apparut devant les élèves).

Voilà.

Bien. Comment résister aux sortilèges impardonnables ? Du moins… à deux d'entre eux !! »

Les deux heures de cours passèrent à une allure phénoménale et les élèves se montraient plus qu'attentifs.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, ils commencèrent à sortir mais Patti appela Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Patti : « Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parler une minute ? Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley signalerons votre retard au professeur Flitzwick. »

Harry referma la porte et alla devant le bureau.

Patti : « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Harry.

Je veux que vous repreniez en mains l'A.D.

En y intégrant des personnes dignes de confiance, cela va de soi.

Harry : Mais…

Patti : Dumbledore est d'accord. Et je viendrais moi-même parfaire votre technique et celle de vos petits camarades.

Prévenez vos amis que l'AD reprend du service.

Evitez que les Serpentards soient au courant sauf votre ami arrogant et plein aux as.

Sur ce, bon cours de sortilèges. »

Harry sortit perplexe en se posant des questions.

« Comment a-t-elle connu l'existence de l'AD ?

Et comment Merlin, sait-elle que Malefoy est dans notre camps ?

Alors comme comme çà Dumbledore lui fait assez confiance pour tout lui révéler ?

Il devrait quand même se méfier… »

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé en cours, l'heure se déroula lentement, trop lentement du point de vue des élèves.

Hermione et Ron virent la préoccupation de leur ami et attendirent l'heure du déjeuner pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

L'heure dite arrivée, tous les élèves se levèrent puis partirent en direction de la grande salle.

Le trio d'or s'assit puis Hermione lança.

Hermione « Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as dit la prof ? Tu as l'air pensif depuis qu'elle t'a parlé ?

Harry : Elle… elle a demandé à Dumbledore que je reprenne l'AD en mains.

Et elle a même proposé de venir nous entraîné elle-même.

Ron : Ouah ! Elle n'a pas peur des représailles du ministère elle au moins !

Harry : Elle a appelé Voldemort par son nom et m'a dit de ne prévenir que « mon ami arrogant et plein aux as » du côté des Serpentards.

Ron, surpris : Elle est au courant pour Malefoy ? Dumbledore lui a vraiment tout dit ?

Hermione, soupirant : Les garçons, l'idée que la nouvelle prof fasse partie de l'Ordre ne vous a-t-elle donc pas effleuré l'esprit ?

Harry : Mais on ne l'a connaît pas !

Hermione : On ne connaît pas tous les membres de l'Ordre Harry ! Beaucoup vont et viennent sans que l'on s'en aperçoive.

Et puis, je peux t'assurer que celle-ci, nous l'avons déjà croisée. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air surpris.

Harry : Ah ouai ? Et où çà ?

Hermione : Au Q.G pardi !

Ron : On passe toutes nos vacances au Q.G depuis un an et je peux t'assurer qu'on ne l'a encore jamais vue !

Hermione : Ron, j'ai posé une question à la prof tu t'en souviens ?

Ron : Euh…

Hermione, soupirant : Tu es exaspérant mon pauvre Ronald. Je lui ai demandé son point fort. Et elle m'a répondu que c'était la métamorphose.

Ron : Et alors ?

Harry, qui venait de comprendre : Et alors, elle pourrait être un membre de l'Ordre que l'on a déjà vu mais cachée sous une autre apparence.

Hermione : Bonne déduction Harry.

Ron : Et tu as découvert qui c'était ?

Hermione : Non, non. Je sais pas.

Bon dépêchez-vous les garçons le cours va bientôt commencer. »

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement avant de se retrouver en cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle durant deux heures.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, buvait les paroles de leur professeur avec les Serdaigle les plus motivés.

D'autres, comme Harry, essayaient d'être courageux et de ne pas s'endormir sur la table.

Ou encore, certains étaient comme Ron ce dernier ayant abandonné l'idée de lutter contre le sommeil et se retrouvait la tête sur sa table de travail en se disant qu'il y aurait bien une âme charitable qui lui prêterait son cours.

Durant toute une semaine, les cours se passèrent à une vitesse d'escargot pour nos jeunes Poudlariens occupés à aller en cours et à survivre en potions avec leur « bien aimé » professeur Rogue.


	8. Chapter 8

Un mois venait de passer et notre trio de griffons essayait de réunir tant bien que mal tous les anciens membres de l'AD ainsi que recruter de nouvelles personnes ayant pour but de ne pas se laisser pourrir la vie par Voldemort.

Tous les anciens ayant répondus présents ils s'occupaient aussi du recrutement et informaient les nouveaux de la tenue de leur prochaine réunion durant leur sortie à Pré-au-lard la semaine suivante.

Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, avait pour mission d'évaluer les Serpentards succeptibles de se révolter contre le Mage Noir.

Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec Saint Potter et ses fidèles acolytes la belette et miss-je-sais-tout dans un quart d'heure au septième étage pour leur faire un petit compte-rendu de ses investigations.

Il se prépara donc mentalement à monter les sept étages mais se dit que cela entretiendrait son corps de rêve.

Il sortit des appartements qu'il partageait avec Granger et épingla son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef histoire de ne pas se faire coller s'il se faisait prendre.

Arrivé en haut, il vit que Potter et ses amis étaient déjà là.

Harry passa trois devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits et une porte apparut.

La quatuor entra et découvrit une pièce spacieuse dans les tons or et argent ainsi que quatre fauteuils : trois étant aux couleurs des griffondors et un aux couleurs du serpentard.

Ils prirent place et commencèrent à parler.

Drago : « Ok. Alors sur tous les serpentards avec lesquels j'ai parlé y'en a seulement trois qui seraient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'en ai un de notre année et les deux autres sont en cinquième année.

Hermione : Et qui sont-ils ? »

Drago fît une grimace.

Drago : « Y'a Blaise et les cousins Spy.

Ron : Zabini ? Il est contre tu-sais-qui ?

Drago : Tu sais la belette, Blaise est un peu comme moi. Fier de son sang mais n'en a rien à faire de ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur.

Au contraire, il les admire parce que les enfants de moldus ne sont pas baignés dans le monde magique et ne commencent pas dès leur plus jeune âge à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

Ils arrivent dans un monde où ils doivent tout réapprendre.

Et… c'est aussi pour çà qu'on t'admire secrètement Granger.

Mais si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, on niera tout en bloc et on te fera passer un sale quart d'heure.

Harry : Bon avant que l'on finisse tous par se prendre dans les bras et s'embrasser, on voulait aussi te dire que la prochaine réunion de l'AD aura lieu à La Tête du Sanglier dans une semaine.

Toi et Zabini êtes les bienvenus mais avant d'inviter les Spy observe-les encore un peu.

Drago : Ok. Bon tu viens Granger ? On a notre ronde à faire.

Hermione, ironique : Demandé avec tant de galanterie comment pourrais-je refuser ?? »

Tous se levèrent puis sortirent.

Harry et Ron retournèrent dans la tour Griffondor tandis que les Préfets-en-Chef se dirigèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Durant leur ronde, ils enlevèrent une cinquante points en tout à des Serdaigle qui vadrouillaient encore dans les couloirs.


	9. Chapter 9

Près de six mois étaient passés pour nos Pégasiens et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de leur dirigeante depuis son départ précipité.

Même le général Landry, n'était au courant de rien.

John était donc à la tête d'Atlantis, du moins pour tout ce qui concernait le domaine militaire. Pour la partie civile et scientifique, c'était à Rodney qu'il fallait s'adresser, c'est pourquoi leur équipe partait moins en mission.

John : Bon. Marjor Lorne, sur quelle planète voudrait vous emmener McKay cet après-midi ?

McKay : Hey ! Vous dites çà comme si çà avait l'air d'une promenade de santé mais en aucun cas çà n'en est une !!! Qui dit nouvelle planète dit nouvelle technologie ou bien nouvel E2PZ !

John : Mais oui, mais oui. Allez dites toujours.

McKay allait commencer à parler mais l'alarme de la porte retentit.

Arrivée extérieure non programmée.

John arriva dans la salle d'embarquement et demanda.

John : « Lieutenant, on a un code ?

Lieutenant : Oui mon colonel, c'est celui du SGC. C'est une transmission vidéo.

John : Allez-y ouvrez un canal. »

Le général O'Neill apparut sur l'écran.

Jack : « Amis du jour, bonjour !! Il fait jour chez vous ? Sinon je dirais amis du soir, bonsoir !!

John : Oui mon général, il fait jour. Sans vous offenser, que nous vaut l'honneur de vous avoir au bout de ce canal ?

Jack : Colonel, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de vous faire un p'tit coucou sans que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ?

John : Peut-être le fait que ce soit justement vous qui nous contactiez alors que vous n'êtes plus censé être au sein du SGC mais dans l'administration avec tout un tas de paperasse. »

Jack lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Jack : On ne peut rien vous cacher colonel !

Le président veut que vous et votre équipe rameniez vos fesses au SGC d'ici à… maintenant en fait. Pas besoin d'emmener quoi que ce soit.

Nommez un remplaçant et passez moi ce vortex.

SGC terminé. »

John : Euh… bien mon général, à vos ordres mon général.

Lieutenant, mettez-moi en contact avec toute la cité.

Ici le colonel Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon venez en salle d'embarquement maintenant c'est un ordre. »

Les deux pégasiens arrivèrent cinq minutes après l'appel du colonel.

Ronon : « Que se passe-t-il Sheppard ?

John : Hum… un p'tit tour sur Terre çà vous tente ?

Teyla : Pardon ?

John : Nous sommes appelés sur Terre par le président lui-même.

On passe la porte maintenant, pas besoin de bagages apparemment.

Lorne, je vous confie la cité ainsi qu'à Zelenka.

Je veux la retrouver en un seul morceau quand nous reviendrons.

Lorne : Bien mon colonel. Bonne chance. »

SGA-1 descendit en salle d'embarquement tandis que le lieutenant composait les coordonnées en direction de la Terre.

Une fois la porte activée, l'équipe passa le vortex bleu.


	10. Chapter 10

Une semaine était passée depuis la petite réunion du trio d'or et du serpentard.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard se passa sans encombre.

A l'heure convenue, le trio, le serpentard, tous les anciens de l'AD et les probables nouveaux membres se dirigèrent à la Tête du Sanglier.

Hermione : « Bienvenus à tous. Pour les nouveaux membres, est-ce que ceux qui vous ont parlé de l'AD vous ont expliqué les principes que nous nous sommes fixés ?

Garçon : Ils sont restés assez vagues à vrai dire. Ils nous ont simplement dit que c'était un groupe d'étudiants résisitants qui veulent s'engager dans le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui. On apprend à maîtriser les sortilèges appris en cours.

Harry : En effet. Mais pour commencer, le mégalo a un nom alors vous allez l'utiliser. Si vous faites partis de la résistance, avoir peur de prononcer son nom ne vous aidera pas à combattre au contraire. C'est le premier pas pour le bon fonctionnement de ce groupe.

Hermione : Nous apprenons à maîtriser les sortilèges c'est vrai. Mais l'AD est vraiment une équipe ou tous les membres doivent pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Nous sommes uns.

Blaise : Et que doit-on faire pour entrer dans votre super bande privée ?

Hermione : Signer un contrat établi par moi-même. (avec un sourire angélique) C'est-à-dire que si tu dévoiles notre groupe à qui que ce soit Zabini, même ta mère ne te reconnaîtrais pas.

Ron : Et crois-moi, la personne qui nous avait dénoncé du temps d'Ombrage était VRAIMENT méconnaissable.

Blaise : Merci pour la réponse détaillée mais j'en avais pas besoin. Donnes-moi la plume, histoire que je signe. »

Lorsque les nouveaux membres virent le serpentard signer, ils vinrent attendre leur tour sans faire aucun commentaire.

Une heure après, le recrutement était terminé.

L'AD comptait maintenant plus d'une trentaine de membres allant du simple 2ème année à la 7ème année, les quatre maisons confondues.

Harry : « Ah oui, j'avais oublié. La nouvelle prof de DCFM viendra parfaire notre entraînement.

Hermione : Ah oui en parlant d'entraînement, pour les nouveaux, voici notre moyen de communication. »

Elle tendit à chacun un gallion (monnaie des sorciers).

Hermione : « C'est un gallion que j'ai ensorcellé. Lorsque vous le sentirez chauffer dans votre poche, cela voudra dire qu'Harry aura déterminé une date pour que l'on se retrouve tous.

Voilà, il me semble que c'est tout.

Passez tous une bonne fin de journée. »

Tout le petit groupe s'en alla en se séparant pour avoir l'air moins « coupable ».


	11. Chapter 11

_Une très petite suite après un p'tit moment sans MAJ. _

Patti : « Non, non et non ! Vous n'êtes pas assez concentré Seamus. Votre sortilège de désarmement pourrait être beaucoup plus puissant si vous étiez concentré. Pensez à quelque chose ou quelqu'un que vous détestez tellement que vous voulez lui cogner la tête contre un mur. »

Seamus réfléchit aux paroles de son professeur.

Il trouva une personne qu'il détestait puis se concentra.

Seamus : « Exparlliamus ! »

Le pauvre Ernie McMillian qui faisait équipe avec Seamus se retrouva projeter contre le mur de derrière avec une telle force qu'il se dit que c'était la fin de sa jeune vie.

Mais heureusement, il vit la prof lever sa main vers le mur.

Lorsqu'il sentit le choc arrivé, il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

En effet, la prof venait de lancer un sort pour que le mur soit moelleux et non dur.

Il ne put cependant pas se retenir de gémir lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le sol.

Il entendit alors.

Patti : « Excellent Seamus. Alors dites-moi qui était votre ennemi ?

Seamus : Euh… le professeur Rogue. »

Sa professeur éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Patti : « Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de lui le déteste. Çà ne m'étonne vraiment pas !

Bien, vous étiez le dernier à passer pour ce sort.

Maintenant, nous allons attaquer les choses sérieuses.

Nous verrons comment résister aux sortilèges impardonnables, puis nous verrons la pratique de la magie noire. »

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre.

Patti : « Silence ! Si nous voulons vaincre le mégalo et sa bande de chiens-chiens à son maître, il faut utiliser les mêmes méthodes que lui.

Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce que je veux vous enseigner, la porte vous est grande ouverte. »

Malgré les cris d'indignation qui s'étaient élevés précédemment, aucun élève présent ne bougea.

Patti : « Bien. Commençons notre première leçon de résistance à deux des trois impardonnables. »

Les réunions de l'AD duraient environ deux et ils essayaient de se réunir le plus souvent possibles en fonction, bien sûr de leur emploi du temps tant au niveau de leur travail scolaire que les entraînements de Quidditch ainsi que les obligations des deux Préfets-en-Chef.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'ils se réunissaient et ils avaient beaucoup progressé dans l'efficacité de leurs sorts.

Ils arrivaient aussi à se déplacer plus rapidement et avec une certaine agilité.

Patti était vraiment fière d'eux et n'hésitait jamais à les encourager et à leur dire.

Elle se dit que les félicitations sont la meilleure motivation du monde, et elle ne se trompait pas.

Patti : « Bon. Le cours est terminé les jeunes. Vous avez fait un excellent travail ce soir alors reposez-vous bien et revenez-moi en forme après les vacances. Même heure, même endroit.

Et faites attention de ne pas vous faire prendre en rentrant dans vos dortoirs. »

Colin Crivey, qui fut le premier à ouvrir la porte sursauta en voyant que le professeur Dumbledore attendait patiemment derrière.

Dumbledore, souriant : « Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs.

Patti, puis-je te parler quelques minutes ?

Patti : Bien sûr professeur. »

Tous les jeunes sortirent de la salle par petits groupes pour éviter de se faire repérer.


	12. Chapter 12

_Alors voilà une petite scène suivie d'une autre. _

_Bonne lecture._

SGA-1 débarqua au sein du SGC (StarGate Command) devant les deux officiers supérieurs.

John fit le salut militaire aux généraux Landry et O'Neill.

John : « Mes généraux.

Landry : Colonel Sheppard, messieurs, mademoiselle. »

Le président et des amis vous attendent dans la salle de briefing ainsi qu'SG1 qui a également été conviée.

Ils montèrent dans la salle.

SG1 était déjà installée

Un homme d'un âge indeterminé portant des lunettes en forme de demi-lune se tenait à côté du Président ainsi que trois autres personnes : deux hommes et une femme.

Le premier homme était roux et un peu dégarni.

Le second avait des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux dorés, un teint maladif et des cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage.

La troisième personne, la femme, mesurait environ 1m70 et était habillée d'une jupe courte noire, des bottes rouges et un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes.

Mais ce qui attirait vraiment l'attention était plutôt sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle : ils étaient violets vifs mi-longs.

Président : « Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. (s'adressant au vieil homme et ses compagnons et en montrant du doigt les désignés ) Mademoiselle, Messieurs, voici le général Jack O'Neill, les colonels Samantha Carter et Cameron Mitchell, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, les docteurs Daniel Jackson et Rodney McKay, et enfin voici Teal'c, Teyla Emmagan, Vala Mal Doran et Ronon Dex, qui nous viennent de planètes différentes.

Professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse faire les présentations de votre côté.

Dumbledore : Merci. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Voici Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. »

Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge : « NE-M'APPELEZ-PAS-NYMPHADORA !! (aux miltaires ) Appelez-moi Tonks. »

John montra Tonks du doigt et dit sérieusement.

John : Ses cheveux viennent de passer du violet au rouge.

Dumbledore, riant doucement : C'est exact colonel. Et cette brillante déduction m'amène à vous poser une question primordiale pour la suite des événements : croyez-vous en la magie ? »

Un long blanc s'installa dans la pièce avant que Jack ne le rompe.

Jack : « Euh… on doit vous donner une réponse franche ?

Dumbledore : Général, avec tout ce que vous avez vu ces dix dernières années je suis surpris qu'il faille vous convaincre. »

Une lueur de suspicion subsistait dans les yeux de leurs interlocuteurs.

Dumbledore : « Bien. Remus, faites leur une petite démonstration s'il vous plaît.

Rmus : Pourquoi pas Dora ?

Dumbledore : Parce qu'elle est née métamorphomage et que peu de sorciers le sont.

Remus, soupirant : D'accord. ( à l'attention du groupe ) Je vais transplaner.

Rodney : Vous aller trans-quoi ? »

C'est sur la question de notre chef scientifique que Remus disparut dans un « crac » sonore puis réapparut aux côtés de Rodney qui sursauta au son du transplanage.

Remus : Transplaner. C'est le moyen de transport des sorciers.

Arthur : Un peu comme vos voitures mais en beaucoup plus rapide !

Teal'c : Pourquoi nous avoir demandé si nous croyions en la… magie ?

Dumbledore : Notre monde est en guerre et celle-ci s'étend de plus en plus sur votre monde.

Voldemort méprise tout ce qui se rapporte au monde moldu donc avoir des moldus et leurs connaissances dans notre camp pourraient servir pour nous débarrasser de lui.

John : Et qui est ce… Voldemort ?

Remus : Un mage noir très puissant.

Dumbledore : Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous en parler ici.

Acceptez-vous de nous aider ? Mais je tiens à vous prévenir que ceci n'est pas sans risque. Au minimum vous vous faites capturer et torturer, au maximum vous mourrez.

Rodney : Et moi qui pensait qu'on revenait sur Terre pour se reposer !

Jack : Un monde à sauver…

John : … une douleur certaine…

Jack : … la mort en prime…

John : … n'oublions pas la magie, mon général…

Jack : … mais qu'attendons-nous ? »

Les deux équipes se regardèrent.

Jack prit la parole.

Jack : « Après concertation par regards, on s'est dit que çà pouvait être sympa d'allier nos connaissances contre un type complètement déluré.

Dumbledore : Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Une personne que nous connaissons tous vous donnera toutes les informations… même si elle ne sera pas ravie de votre présence.

John, bouche-bée : On… on connaît une personne sorcière ?

Remus, malicieux : Oh oui ! Et croyez-moi que si elle ne nous réduit pas tous en charpie vous compris, eh bien on pourra vraiment s'estimer heureux !!!

Dumebledore : Très bien. Levez-vous tous. Nous sommes quatres sorciers et vous êtes neuf. Deux personnes tiendront un sorcier par son bras pour transplaner. Moi j'en prendrais trois.

Monsieur le Président, je vous remercie infiniement.

Président : Je vous en prie. Ramenez-les-moi vivant si vous le pouvez. Passez mes amitiés à… notre amie commune.

Rodney : Notre amiE commuNE ??? Parce que c'est une femme que nous connaissons ?

Dumbledore, l'ignorant : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Très bien, tout le monde est près ? Nous allons tous au QG. »

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent tous dans un « crac » sonore.


	13. Chapter 13

Tout le petit monde arriva au QG.

Tonks : « Je dois retourner au ministère. Je reviens ce soir pour le dîner. Bonne chance à tous. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle transplana.

Rodney : Pourquoi nous a-t-elle souhaité bonne chance ?

Dumbledore, avec un sourire en coin : Vous verrez par vous-même, docteur. Bienvenus au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, un groupe illégal aux yeux du ministère de la magie, dirigé par moi-même et qui a pour but de renverser Voldemort et ses sbires, en d'autres termes notre ennemi.

Remus si tu veux bien demander à Patti de venir voir sa… surprise.

Remus, criant : MARCO !!!

Rodney : Nous ne connaissons aucune femme qui s'appelle Patti. »

Un « crac » sonore se fit entendre et deux personnes apparurent.

Patti, toute excitée : « POLO !!!

Lunard !!!

Vous êtes enfin revenus ! Alors c'est quoi ma surprise ?

Remus : Hum…. Tout d'abord je voudrais que tu saches que c'était une idée de Dumbledore.

Patti, fronçant les sourcils : De quoi tu me parles ?

Remus, respirant un bon coup : Retournes-toi. »

Lorsque Patti se retourna, elle se figea… et ses cheveux devinrent rouges vifs.

John, murmurant à Rodney : Encore ? Mais c'est une habitude.

Remus, d'une petite voix : « Surprise.

Patti, d'une voix douceureuse : Surprise ?

(se tournant vers Sirius) Tu étais au courant Patmol ? Tu étais chargé de me surveiller pendant qu'ils allaient les chercher ?

Sirius : Non !! Je te le jure Tigresse. Mais… euh… c'est qui ces gens ?

Patti : Voici Jack O'Neill, John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Ronon Dex et Rodney McKay.

( en criant sur Remus) NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

(se tournant vers Dumbledore) JE VOUS AI DIT DES MEMBRES DE L'ARMEE ET SURTOUT PAS CES MEMBRES DE L'ARMEE !!

JE REFUSE QU'ILS SE BATTENT CONTRE LE MEGALO !

JE REFUSE DE LES PERDRE !

Remus, penaud : Euh… rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit ma chérie : c'est l'idée de Dumbledore et non la mienne !

Dumbledore, calmement : Ce sont les meilleurs, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et tu te doutes bien qu'il nous faut les meilleurs. »

Patti : EH BIEN VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS DU VOUS SERVIR DE MES DIRES POUR PARVENIR A VOS FINS !!!

ILS NE COMBATTRONT PAS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans les escaliers et deux têtes rousses arrivèrent dans le hall suivies par une tête brune, une tête châtain et deux autres têtes rousses identiques.

Georges : « Pourquoi entendons-nous la belle voix du professeur Drunard ?

Fred : Attention, ne laissez pas votre colère enfouie en vous.

Georges, acquiesçant aux propos de son frère : Oui il faut la laisser sortir. (j'adore cette réplique dans l'ODP)

Patti : SILENCIO !!

Sirius : Mais pourquoi t'as fait çà ?

Patti : Là n'est pas la question Sirius !

( se mettant face à Dumbledore ) Renvoyez-les au SGC.

Si vous ne le faites pas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais.

Cameron : Euh… hum… excusez-moi mais… je pense parler en notre nom à tous en vous demandant pourquoi notre bien-être vous tiens tant à cœur et comment vous connaissez notre identité alors que nous, eh bien… on vous a jamais vue.

Patti, se plantant devant tout le groupe les bras sur les hanches : C'est très simple colonel.

Vous avez déjà vu Dora changer de couleur de cheveux comme je viens de le faire ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

Patti : « Elle est ce que l'on appelle une métamorphomage. Elle peut changer d'apparence à volonté. Et il se trouve qu'il est très dur d'apprendre à devenir métamorphomage parce qu'on naît avec ce don.

Mais je l'ai fait.

J'ai appris et il se trouve que je suis assez douée.

Enfin bref. Vous m'avez tous déjà vue.

Et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas sous ma véritable apparence… »

Elle se transformait à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Patti : « En réalité… je suis la dirigeante d'Atlantis depuis trois ans environ. »

Les deux équipes restèrent sans voix durant deux bonnes minutes.

Sirius : « Ca vous en bouche un coin pas vrai ?

De savoir que vous avez vécu avec une sorcière durant tout ce temps sans le savoir !

Remus : Tais-toi Sirius. Laisse-les un peu se remettre les idées en place.

Sirius : Tais-toi toi-même Remus. Si on peut plus rigoler un peu.

Elizabeth : Oh arrêtez un peu tous les deux !!

Cessez de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple !

Remus+Sirius : Mais-euh !!! C'est lui qui a commencé Tigresse !

Elizabeth : SILENCE !! »

Tout le monde se tut.

Elizabeth, tournant vers les jumeaux : « Si vous ouvrez la bouche, je vous promets que vous le regretterez. Foi de maraudeuse. Finite Incantatem.

Albus…

Dumbledore : Ils connaissent les risques, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Je ne crois pas non.

John : Hum… la douleur ou la mort ? C'est assez bien résumer pour vous ?

Elizabeth, s'avançant en le regardant dans les yeux : Je pense qu'Albus ne vous a fait qu'un rapide résumé.

La torture si vous êtes capturés.

Et je ne parle pas de la torture moldue mais sorcière.

C'est-à-dire sortilèges de tortures mentale et physique pires que ce que peut faire un fouet, un couteau, ou un fer chauffé à blanc.

Pire que n'importe quelles drogues qu'il existe dans ce monde.

Ils vous font saigner jusqu'à c'que vous soyez à la limite de la mort, régénèrent votre sang, referment les plaies et recommencent jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez d'en finir.

Ils s'insinuent dans votre esprit, cherchent vos faiblesses et s'en servent jusqu'à vous faire perdre la raison.

Vous aurez beau crier, les mangemorts n'ont aucune clémence.

Au contraire, ils se nourrissent de vos cris et de votre peur.

Et personne.

Vous m'entendez personne, ne ressort indemne de cet enfer.

Il y a d'ailleurs peu de personnes qui ont réussi à en réchapper.

Maintenant, vous êtes vraiment au courant des risques colonel Sheppard. »

Elle se tourna vers le reste des militaires et son sourire devînt mauvais.

Elizabeth : « Alors ? Toujours prêts à jouer les bons samaritains tout en sachant ce qu'il vous attend ?

Ou bien je peux vous renvoyer directement au SGC ? »

Rodney était devenu très pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Teal'c et Ronon étaient impassibles.

Le visage des autres exprimait certes, de la peur, mais aussi une interrogation.

Interrogation qui ne tarda pas à être exprimée tout haut.

Jack : « Et… peut-on savoir comment vous pouvez être si sûre dans vos affirmations ?

Elizabeth : Rares sont les personnes à être sorties vivantes de cet enfer.

C'est tout c'que vous avez à savoir.

Croyez-moi, vous avez beau être entraînés à la résistance, ce que vous connaissez n'est rien du tout comparer à ce qu'ils peuvent vous faire subir.

John : Vous faites partie de ces rares personnes qui ont réussies à sortir vivante de cet enfer, n'est-ce pas Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

_Le cachot. _

_Les chaines qui liaient ses mains. _

_Du rouge. _

_C'était du sang. _

_Partout. _

_Sur elle. _

_Par terre. _

_SON sang. _

_Un homme qui vient. _

_Des doigts fins et doux qui relèvent son visage. _

_Un murmure. _

_Un mot. _

_Un leitmotiv. _

_Celui de son bourreau. _

_« Parles »_

_Une tentative de phrase. _

_Un autre leitmotiv. _

_Pour réponse cette fois. _

_SON leitmotiv. _

_Qu'elle n'arrive jamais à terminer. _

_« Vas te faire… »_

_Un sort. _

_Magie noire. _

_La préférée de son bourreau. _

_« SECTUM SEMPRA » _

_Un cri déchirant le néant. _

_Des larmes qui coulent. _

_La respiration saccadée. _

_La respiration saccadée. _

_La… _

Quelqu'un la ramena à la réalité.

Remus : « LIZZIE !!!!!!!!!! Respire !! »

Elle suffoquait.

Des larmes commençaient à couler.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient autour d'elle et la soutenait.

Comme la dernière fois.

Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas.

Ils ont vu, simplement vu.

Les traces sur son corps.

Ses sursauts à chaque bruit.

Mais personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois semaines de tortures.

Car elle n'a jamais rien raconté.

Sirius, lui caressant les cheveux : « Respire ma chérie, je t'en prie.

Écoute nos voix.

Tu inspires, tu expires.

Voilà c'est bien. »

Elizabeth reprenait une respiration normale.

Remus sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya tendrement ses joues baignées de larmes.

Elizabeth : « Merci les gars. »

Elle renifla et regarda John.

Elizabeth, plutôt froide : « Je pense qu'il est inutile que j'ajoute des précisions après ce que vous venez de voir.

Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour réfléchir à tout çà. »

Elle se retourna et grimpa les escaliers trois à trois.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer.

Albus : « Nous ferions mieux de nous installer à la cuisine et de nous restaurer un peu.

S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est bien de ne jamais réfléchir le ventre vide ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Tout d'abord, bonjour à tout le monde. **

**Je suis vraiment confuse pour cette très longue attente mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration durant tout ce temps et je ne voulais pas tout bâcler juste pour dire de vous mettre des suites. **

**Pour le peu d'idées que j'avais, je ne savais pas si elles étaient bonnes ou pas du tout. **

**Sinon, j'ai eu pas mal de changement dans ma vie personnelle et professionnelle cette dernière année ce qui a pas mal joué je dois l'avouer. **

**J'ai recommencé à écrire un peu hier soir et j'ai terminé la suite de cette scène (il me faut juste la taper puis vous la poster). **

**J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et que vous prendrez du plaisir à continuer de me lire. **

**Donc, me revoilà jusqu'à ce que mon inspiration me fasse de nouveau faux bon (ce que je ne souhaite pas bien entendu ! )**

**Bon trêve de bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses : un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs alertes. **

**Grosses bises. **

**Priyangani (alias Ambre, pour plus de simplicité d'écriture). **

Scène 14

Tout le petit monde se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il y avait les deux équipes SG, ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Fred, Georges, et le trio d'or.

Sirius : « Kreattur. »

Un « plop » sonore se fit entendre et une petite créature aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux globuleux fit son apparition.

Elle était vêtue de haillons.

Sirius : « Kreattur, prépares-nous un en-cas et amènes du whisky pur feu pour nos amis, je pense qu'il leur sera utile.

Kreattur : Bien maître. (plus bas pour lui-même) Ma pauvre maîtresse, que dirait-elle en voyant de sales moldus souiller la noble demeure des Black ? Comme si les traitres à leur sang, et les sang-de-bourbe ne suffisaient pas. Quelle honte, mais qu'elle honte. »

Il continua son monologue en même temps qu'il s'affairait aux fourneaux.

Vala : « Quelle est cette petite chose immonde ?

Daniel : Vala ! Vous l'insultez là !

Sirius : Oh ce n'est pas grave. Kreattur est ce que l'on appelle un elfe de maison. C'est un serviteur qui est lié à une famille. En l'occurrence, Kreattur est lié à la mienne.

Jack : Et que veut dire toute sa tirade ? Cà ne ressemblait en rien à un éloge de notre personne en tout cas…

Sirius : Vous avez parfaitement raison. Ma… famille est ancienne. On est ce que l'on appelle une famille de sang pur, c'est-à-dire que nous n'avons aucun parent ayant du sang non sorcier dans les veines.

Les moldus sont des personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique, des personnes comme vous.

Les sangs-de-bourbes… hum… c'est un terme utilisé par les fanatiques du sang qui désignent des sorciers issus de parents moldus.

Certains pensent que ces personnes-là sont une honte au rang des sorciers et qu'ils ne méritent pas d'apprendre la magie.

Ce n'est pas un terme utilisé dans une conversation civilisée.

Lizzie, fait partie de cette « catégorie » de personnes. »

A peine Sirius avait-il fini sa petite explication, qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre.

Les adolescents et les militaires sursautèrent violemment tandis que Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore restèrent impassibles.

Ce dernier continua d'ailleurs un peu l'explication de Sirius.

Dumbledore : « Les personnes qui attachent une si grande importance au sang font, pour la plupart, parties des rangs de Voldemort et sont connus pour être ce que l'on appelle des Mangemorts. »

Nouveau bruit.

Dumbledore, imperturbable : « Voldemort exècre tout ce qui touche à votre monde c'est pourquoi je pense que nous avons une chance en nous alliant.

Comme vous l'a fait remarquer Elizabeth, c'est une situation assez périlleuse mais qui peut aboutir. »

La maison se mit alors à trembler.

Rodney : « Des bruits d'explosions, ok, je passe dessus ! Mais çà ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de tremblement de terre de prévu… si ?

Dumbledore : Sirius, mon garçon, vous devriez rejoindre Elizabeth en salle d'entraînement et tenter de la calmer.

Sirius : Pourquoi moi ? Après tout c'est après Lunard et vous qu'elle en a.

C'est donc à lui ou à vous de monter, de s'excuser et de la calmer !

Remus : C'est vrai. Mais de nous tous c'est toujours toi qu'elle a écouté Sir'.

Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs étant donné que tu n'étais pas un modèle de patience…

Sirius, amère : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'envoies à la mort ? »

Une explosion plus forte que les précédentes se fit entendre.

C'est ce qui décida Sirius à se lever.

Sirius : « Très bien puisque personne ne veut aller lui parler, je prends mon courage de griffondor à deux mains et j'y vais avant que ma maison ne soit plus que ruines. »

Il partit sous neuf paires d'yeux perplexes.

Remus : « Vous avez déjà vu Elizabeth en colère ?

John : Pour vous dire la vérité… je croyais que oui, mais à la vue… enfin surtout à l'entente en fait… de ce qu'il vient de se passer… je dirais bien qu'en fait, elle est plutôt calme face à mes… différentes incartades au règlement.

Remus : Vous avez de la chance. Avec les autres, on tirait souvent à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait la voir ! »

Il pensa soudain à ce que John venait de dire.

Remus : « Vous enfreignez souvent le règlement sur votre base ?

John : Mmhhhhh… euh… je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive, en effet, quelques fois, de rares fois je vous assure (devant le regard perplexe de son équipe) Bon d'accord, de nombreuses, très nombreuses fois… eh bien de ne pas respecter les ordres donnés.

Dumbledore, amusé par la réplique de John : Vous savez mon cher, Elizabeth n'était pas vraiment un modèle de… discipline avant.

En fait, elle et ses amis, dont font partis Remus et Sirius, ont bien dû violer toutes les règles de Poudlard durant leurs sept années d'études ainsi que pratiquement tous les décrets du ministère de la magie…

John : Et après elle ose me faire un sermon sur ma désobéissance ?

Remus : C'était avant qu'elle ne passe trois semaines dans les cachots de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'on a réussi à la libérer, elle était changée.

Plus calme, plus posée.

Plus renfermée aussi.

Mais Sir' et son manque de tact habituel étaient là pour l'aider à rire et à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. »

Sam : « Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir.

Dumbledore : « Elle seule le sait. Elle n'en a jamais parlé à aucun de ses amis. Et… Elizabeth est une excellent occlumens. Sa barrière mentale était infranchissable, même pour moi ou pour Severus.

Elle a du la renforcé lorsqu'elle s'est faite capturé.

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'un occlumens ?

Remus : Une personne qui arrive à fermer son esprit à toute pénétration extérieure. Généralement, les occlumens sont aussi légilimens.

Les légilimens sont des personnes qui arrivent à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne et ainsi avoir accès à ses souvenirs par exemple. »

Teyla : Elizabeth est une bonne sorcière non ?

Remus : Une bonne sorcière ? Vous rigolez ! Elle a été la meilleure de notre génération avec Lily. »

Les militaires se regardèrent en soupirant.

Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup leur collègue et supérieure.

John : « Qui est cette Lily ? »

Ce fût Harry qui répondit.

Harry : « Ma mère. Elle est morte il y a 15 ans avec mon père. Tuée par Voldemort. »

Tous les membres SG le regardèrent d'un air compatissant.

Jack : « Vous entendez ?

Daniel : Euh… non, je n'entends rien.

Jack : C'est ça le truc ! Plus d'explosion, plus de maison qui tremble !

Votre pote est un pro des situations périlleuses. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire aux propos de Jack.

_A suivre... _


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voici une petite suite. **

**Enjoy ! **

Scène 15 :

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

C'étaient Sirius et une Elizabeth calmée qui entraient.

Elizabeth : « Bon alors vous êtes prêts à retourner au SGC et sur Atlantis ?

Jack : Elizabeth, nous avons discuté avec vos amis et nous voulons vous aider. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette guerre s'étend jusqu'à notre monde à nous, les gens sans pouvoir.

Si on peut vous donner un effet de surprise alors vous devrez vous faire à l'idée de nous avoir à vos côtés. »

Elle souffla de mécontentement et les regarda un par un.

Elizabeth : « Très bien. Mais il y aura des règles à respecter. Vous ne connaissez pas ce terrain donc vos grades ne vous serviront à rien. Ici, vous êtes dans le monde sorcier donc vous obéissez à n'importe quel ordre donné à n'importe quel sorcier car ils auront plus d'expérience que vous sur le terrain.

Suis-je claire ?

Tous : Très claire. »

Harry regarda Elizabeth avec insistance.

Harry : « Professeur Drunard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous !

Hermione : Pfff mais où est passé ton sens de la déduction Harry ?

Harry : Hein ?

Elizabeth (riant) : Harry, Hermione a trouvé qui j'étais le premier jour de cours. Tu devrais faire plus attention aux questions que posent ton amie pendant les cours.

Ron : Oh ! Et quelle question devait nous mettre sur la voie ?

Hermione : Lorsqu'Elizabeth est arrivée pour la première au QG, je lui ai demandé quel était son point fort, elle m'a répondu : « sans contestation la métamorphose mais j'en ai beaucoup d'autres ». Lorsque j'ai posé la question au professeur Drunard qui nous a dit être une ancienne auror je lui ai posé exactement la même question et elle m'a répondu exactement ce qu'Elizabeth m'avait répondu !

Harry : Ah… euh… d'accord.

Et votre fausse identité d'où vient-elle ?

Elizabeth : Je n'ai que quatre mots à dire : Patmol, Tigresse, Cornedrue, Lunard !

Les moldus se regardèrent sans comprendre ces mots.

Encore une fois, Hermione trouva la réponse. Elle prit un papier et écrivit les quatre surnoms dessus et fit un découpage.

PAT/mol, TI/gresse, corne/DRU/e, lu/NARD.

Elle le fit voir à ses amis et Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : « Bien Hermione, très bien. »

Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : « Hum, hum. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous déranger dans vos explications du comment mais… Lizzie, tu penses que ton informateur au sein des mangemorts pourrait reprendre du service après toutes ces années ?

Après tout, deux personnes valent mieux qu'une.

Elizabeth (réfléchissant) : Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que je reprenne contact avec lui. Il ne sait pas que je suis revenue.

Sirius : QUOI ? Tu as un ami mangemort ? Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi on n'est pas au courant ? Et…

Dumbledore (coupant Sirius) : Sirius, mon garçon, calmez-vous ! Elizabeth n'est pas obligée de vous tenir au courant de tous ses faits et gestes.

Lizzie, tu lui donneras rendez-vous pour lui demander s'il veut continuer ce qu'il a commencé il y a 20 ans.

Ah au fait Sirius : je ne suis moi-même pas au courant de l'identité de cette personne. La seule personne qui connaît cet informateur est Lizzie alors faites-lui confiance. »

_A suivre... _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! **

**New chapitre ce soir ! **

Scène 16

Elizabeth brisa le petit silence qui s'était installé.

Elizabeth : « Bon, ce n'est pas parce que vous faites partis de l'Ordre que vous êtes tous permis. Ca, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il y a des règles à respecter et en particulier ce soir.

John : Pourquoi ce soir en particulier ?

Elizabeth : Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, contentez-vous d'appliquer un ordre donné pour une fois dans votre vie. »

John commença à s'énerver.

John : « Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter ? Après tout nous ne vous connaissons pas Docteur Weir.

Elizabeth : Très bien ! Très bien ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais je vous préviens colonel Sheppard que si vous avez des ennuis, je ne viendrais pas à votre secours ! »

Elle partit en claquant la porte de la salle.

Sirius, amer : « Pourquoi vous l'avez remise en colère ? Vous venez de réduire à néant tout le travail que j'ai fait tantôt pour la calmer ! Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la voir. Tout à l'heure j'ai failli me prendre un doloris dès que j'ai ouvert la porte !

Dumbledore : Elizabeth a raison mon cher. Vous et vos amis devriez rester dans vos chambres ce soir. »

La fin de l'après-midi se passa calmement mais Elizabeth ne descendît pas de la salle d'entraînement.

Le soir arriva bien vite et avec lui, un ordre précis.

Dumbledore : « Allez tout le monde, retrouvez vos chambres et n'en sortez pas de la nuit.

Rodney : Mais… et si on a soif ? Si on a faim ? Et si…

Dumbledore : Appelez Kreattur. Il vous amènera ce dont aurez besoin.

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, restez dans vos chambres. »

Tout le petit monde monta aux étages.

Ils étaient deux par chambre.

Ils étaient tous en train de s'endormir lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Non.

C'était un hurlement… de chien semblait-il.

Un chien… qui hurle à la mort.

Oui. C'était ça.

Le hurlement recommença à quelques secondes d'intervalles du premier.

Les moldus sortirent de leurs chambres et se regardèrent.

Rodney (hystérique) : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hurlement ? Y'a aucun chien ici !

John : « On est autant que vous dans l'impasse Rodney. »

Encore un hurlement.

Daniel : « Et… et si nous allions voir d'où ça provient ?

Rodney : Non ! On nous a dit de ne pas sortir de nos chambres vous vous souvenez ?

Jack : Oh…. Et… où vous trouvez-vous actuellement Dr McKay ?

Rodney : Eh bien… euh… à l'extérieur je sais. Mais…

John : Pas de mais Rodney. Allez venez, on va voir discrètement d'où tous ces hurlements proviennent et on reviendra ni vus ni connus dans nos chambres respectives et personne ne soupçonnera rien. »

C'est ainsi que tout le (petit) groupe suivit les hurlements.

Ceux-ci les amenèrent à une cave.

Jack fit signe à tout le monde de se taire.

Il avança doucement et posa sa main sur la poignée.  
Tout le monde retint son souffle lorsqu'il la fit tourner.

Ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place.

Devant eux se déroulait une scène des plus bizarre.

Un loup.

Un énorme loup se trouvait devant eux.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui.

Un chien et un tigre étaient à ses côtés.

UN TIGRE !

Dans un manoir en pleine ville !

Rodney : « Oh mon Dieu… Nous sommes des Hommes morts. »

Le chien et le tigre les regardèrent.

Le second semblait… mécontent ?

Ses yeux avaient l'air de leur lancer des éclairs.

La suite se passa au ralenti.

Le loup humait l'air.

Il hurla, puis commença à charger vers eux.

Le tigre sauta sur lui pour le retenir tandis que le chien les pressait à l'extérieur.

Ils courraient vite.

Très vite, pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

Ils entendirent à peine la porte se refermer derrière eux.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et rejoignirent tous la chambre des filles.

Rodney : « MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CA ! UN… UN… UN LOUP ! DANS UN MANOIR !

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?

Le chien les regarda tous et se transforma.

Sirius Black se tenait devant eux.

Il referma la porte de la chambre puis les toisa tous.

Sirius : Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez hors de vos chambres ?

On vous avait pourtant prévenus il me semble ?

Jack : Eh ! Personne ne nous avait qu'un loup dangereux se trouverait dans votre sous-sol !

Sirius : Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Remus a été mordu par un loup-garou alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant !

John : Remus ? C'est… lui qui est en bas ?

Sirius : Oui. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'Elizabeth va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs quand elle viendra vous voir.

John : Mais vous n'aurez qu'à ne pas lui dire Sirius ! Allez, soyez sympa quoi…

Sirius, commençant à sourire : Oh mais… je n'aurai pas à lui dire puisqu'elle est déjà au courant !

John : Quoi ? Vous l'avez appelée ? Mais quand ça ?

Sirius, riant ouvertement : Mais John ! Vous avez bien vu le tigre qui était avec moi pour tenir Remus ? »

Hochement de tête des moldus.

Sirius : Le tigre est en faite une tigresse. De très, mais alors très mauvais poil lorsque l'on désobéi à ses ordres surtout quand ceux-ci sont donnés pour vous sauver la vie. »

Tous les moldus déglutirent.

Ils sentaient qu'Elizabeth allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure.


End file.
